


I will be your mirror

by octavarium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, 伪3P, 黑化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavarium/pseuds/octavarium
Summary: 暗恋Greg的Sherlock想把他诱骗到庄园里囚禁起来。Greg到现场看到的是Mycroft，准备将计就计的Mycroft。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 9





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇雷点多，请注意避雷，雷点如下：  
> 主麦雷，含微量夏雷（夏→雷单箭头），极微量麦夏（麦→夏单箭头）  
> 黑化，无三观，全员精神不正常，大概不是HE  
> 虽然是黑化但是不是PWP（严格意义上甚至不能算一辆车），有超多废话剧情，真的超多，信我  
> 伪·3P←这条很尬，但是我仔细想了想，如果雷3P的话，还是尽量避雷吧，我感觉某种意义上确实是个3P，但是如果喜欢3P肯定会失望，对，就是这么尬_(:з」∠)_  
> 前期时间线混乱，如果看不懂那肯定是我的问题，鞠躬

Mycroft坐在床边，看着Gregory Lestrade。  
Greg睡得很不安稳。他眉头紧锁，无意识地扭动着。有时也许是压着了受伤的腿，轻微的呻吟声会打断他那断断续续又含糊不清的梦呓。  
Mycroft坐在那里，安静地听着。在不安的睡梦中，在那深层的无意识里，他深爱的人反反复复地呼唤着他亲爱的弟弟的名字。


	2. 02

Greg做了一个梦。这个梦太真实了。当他醒来时，那种残存的恐惧还牢牢地占据着他的心灵。他惊恐地看到Mycroft在他床边。他反射般地抽出被对方握着的手。然后，在Mycroft沉静的目光中，他激烈的心跳终于慢慢和缓了下来。  
“抱歉，我做了一个噩梦。”Greg平复着自己的呼吸。  
Mycroft露出了微笑，他伸手拭去Greg额上的汗，温柔地说：“我知道。”  
“太可怕了，”Greg喃喃地说道，“我敢说你不知道这个梦多恐怖。”  
“是吗？”Mycroft随意地附和着。  
Greg没有在意，他只想尽快说下去，让这个梦彻底远离自己。  
“我梦到——”Greg只说了几个字，左腿的钻心剧痛就让他无法继续下去。他几乎要叫出声来。  
“忍一忍，马上就好了。”Mycroft紧紧地握着他的手，“相信我。”  
在Greg失去意识最后的瞬间，他觉得自己好像说了一句“我相信你”。


	3. 03

Greg醒来的时候床上只有他一个人。他的左腿依然在疼。他的头昏昏沉沉的。他望向窗外，又是一个阴天。  
壁炉烧得通红，房间非常暖和。他抓起床上皱巴巴的睡袍，裹在身上，一瘸一拐地下了床。  
他在离那盆水仙还有几步远的地方停住了脚步。  
水仙的翠绿茎身优雅地舒展着。他喜欢水仙花。这个品种，据Mycroft说，叫阿瓦隆。不知道开花的时候是什么样子。  
Greg定定地盯了它一会儿。这盆花离窗户太远了。它在阴暗的室内，背靠着一面不透明的玻璃墙。  
也许应该告诉Mycroft，水仙在长叶子的时候需要晒太阳。  
他琢磨了一会儿怎么才能让水仙尽快长出花苞，却被一种奇异的感觉打断了。  
他好像忘了什么事情。  
他慢吞吞地打开衣柜，今天的衣服是灰色系的。衣柜里的衣服颜色每天都会变，就像是在标志着时间的流逝。  
可是时间对Greg没有意义。  
餐桌上的托盘里显然是一份早餐。Greg冲完澡，坐在餐桌前，却不是很想吃。他把那杯牛奶放到了花瓶后面。自从几天前的那次之后，Greg看到牛奶就有点恶心。Mycroft当然是察觉到了。前两天的早餐里还有燕麦粥，但是到了今天，就只有一杯牛奶。Greg胡乱塞了几口烤肠。味道不错，但是他不饿。  
比起吃东西，他更想出去。  
似乎有什么事情要做。有什么人在等着他。  
吃过早餐，Greg赤着脚溜出了房间。一出门，他就像是被召唤了一般，朝着那条走廊走去。  
这条走廊幽深复杂，时不时会出现一两个分岔路口。对一个庄园来说，这很奇怪。是什么人会建立这样一所庄园？Greg望着墙上的画像。画像中的某一代Holme凝视着他。那眼神像极了Mycroft，专注而犀利。这眼神让Greg一阵战栗，仿佛盯着他的并不是一幅画像，而是一个活生生的人。忽然间，Greg有一种想要触碰这幅画像的冲动。  
这幅画在诱惑他。Holmes在诱惑他。  
他无法抗拒。  
亦或是不想抗拒？  
Greg一步步向前，手指向前伸出去。  
“Gregory。”  
画像的声音如此低沉而温柔。  
Greg的手指轻轻抵着画像。他抚摸着画中人的脸。  
“Gregory？”  
我听到你的呼唤了。Greg在心里回答画中人，他的手指拂过画中人的唇。所以我来到这里。  
不，不对。意识里似乎有什么在拼命挣扎。我不是为你而来。我是……  
“Gregory？你喜欢这幅画？”  
他的腰被揽住。他陷入到一个怀抱里。他抬头去看那个人的脸。  
啊，那相似的眼神。  
专注而温柔的眼神。  
我不是为你而来。我来，是为了……  
“还是不舒服吗？”  
Greg摇了摇头。  
不，不是。  
吻落在他的额头上。Greg闭上了眼睛。他伸出手环住了这个男人的腰，拼命攫取着对方身上的气息和温暖，还有那种几近虚幻的安全感。  
再紧一点。再久一点。  
他将头埋在对方胸前，清晰地听到了那规律而有力的心跳声。  
幽暗的走廊里，他一无所有。只有这个怀抱。  
左腿又疼了起来。疼痛似乎和什么东西联系在一起，那东西在他的意识里正要破土而出。  
西服外套有些硬，弄得他的脸很不舒服。他在对方的脖颈那里蹭了蹭。赤裸的、温热的皮肤。  
“你要出去吗？”他低声问道。  
“不，只是去见一个客人。”  
Greg点了点头。他想要松开这个男人，但是他做不到。  
“别走。”他低声乞求。  
温暖的笑声在他耳边响起。  
“我很快就回来，Gregory。很快。”  
左腿在疼。  
有什么念头闪过。  
Greg拼命想捕捉到那个念头。  
那是一个单词。  
不。  
……是一个名字。  
“Sher……lock……Sherlock……”Greg呢喃着。  
对，没错，是Sherlock。  
他急切地抬头，问：“Mycroft，Sherlock在哪儿？”  
“他死了。”  
“不……”  
“你杀了他，还记得吗？”  
温柔的手指轻轻地滑过Greg的脸颊。  
“不可能……这不是真的……这不是……”  
“当然不是真的，Gregory。”  
一只手轻柔地捏着他的下巴，迫使他抬起头来。  
“但是我可以让它变成真的。你的腿就是这样受伤的，还记得吗？”  
Greg的身体僵硬了一瞬间。他绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
这不是真的。这是一场梦。  
他多希望这是一场梦。  
“是的。”他低声说，“我记得。”  
我不是为你而来。  
我来，是为了救Sherlock。  
他睁开眼睛，推开Mycroft，挣扎着维持平衡，让自己站得直一点。  
在Mycroft伸手扶他之前，Greg先扶住了墙。  
“你就是不肯放弃，对不对？”Mycroft收回了手，近乎叹息，“那么，我先走了。还有人在等我。”  
Greg没有做声，他艰难地转过身，扶着墙，拖着还在疼痛的左腿，一步步向前走去。  
Mycroft的脚步声回荡在走廊里。  
Greg迟疑了一下，回过头去。  
Mycroft的背影渐行渐远。  
他没有回头。  
是啊，Mycroft从不回头。  
Greg拖着左腿艰难地行走着，在心中计算着步数。在每一个岔路口，他都要确认几次自己选择的方向是不是正确。  
他不知道过了多久。走廊上那些微暗的烛火仿佛地狱之火，永不会熄灭。也许只过去了十几分钟，也许过去了几个小时。他不知道。Greg的全部意志都在拼命地呼喊着：“走下去。找到Sherlock。带他离开。”  
是的。他必须找到Sherlock。他必须带他离开。


	4. 04

Greg Lestrade是个普通人。他没什么远大的志向。在遇到Mycroft Holmes之前，他的梦想就是有个自己的家，认真工作努力办案，下了班跟他的同事们去酒吧喝酒聊天，有时候跟老朋友一起去现场看个球。这对他来说，就是完满的人生了。遇到Mycroft之后，他的人生梦想加上了一项“努力在退休的时候把Mycroft Holmes骗回法国老家”。那是个不起眼的小地方，但是阳光比伦敦好得多。他家有个小院子，不大，里面种满了花。大概几十个不同的品种，不夸张地说，这些花能从春天开到冬天。现在小花园还是他老爹在打理，不过等到他退休了，他就想回去继续侍弄那些花。当然，带着Mycroft一起。还得有个狗。很机灵的那种。最好还能来一只猫。两只也行。毕竟Mycroft喜欢猫。天气好的时候，他可以和Mycroft一起在院子里，看看报纸喝喝茶什么的。天气不好的时候就窝进屋子里，搂着狗抱着猫一起看电影。有时候也许能跟邻居串串门。他的邻居都在那边定居很久了，彼此之间都很熟悉。那都是一些跟他一样没什么远大抱负的平凡人。他们很喜欢Greg，Greg希望他们也会喜欢Mycroft。圣诞节的时候，如果Mycroft愿意，他们就留在这里。Holmes家的庄园又阴森又冷清，还是等到万圣节的时候再去那边吧。他可以搞一棵圣诞树，说不定还能把Sherlock叫来，人多总归是热闹。这就足够了。  
但是Mycroft Holmes不是普通人。  
Sherlock Holmes也不是。


	5. 05

那不过是Sherlock的一次心血来潮罢了。  
那个周末，睡眼惺忪的Greg被不知道怎么闯进他家门的Sherlock弄醒，被拽着奔赴一个案发现场。  
跟Sherlock一起去现场的真实含义是Greg要追着上蹦下跳的Sherlock到处跑，到处替Sherlock道歉，还要用自己的警官证到处去糊弄别人好帮Sherlock脱身。  
他每时每刻都得紧紧盯住Sherlock。如果Sherlock在他的视线里消失，哪怕一秒，鬼知道会发生什么。  
当然他还得肩负起饲养Sherlock的重任。  
当他总算是拖着一脸不情愿的Sherlock走进一个小餐馆，把Sherlock按在椅子上，并且勒令他往嘴里塞东西之后，Greg才发现手机上的未接来电和没有回复的短信。  
“晚上有时间？MH”  
“你在哪儿？盼复。MH”  
“你们不应该去那里。速回。MH”  
“接我的电话。MH”  
“回复我，Gregory。MH”  
哦，Mycroft。他忘了还有Mycroft。

不用Sherlock在他耳边反复强调，Greg也知道Mycroft有非凡的保护欲。  
他们不止一次为工作上的事情争吵过。  
“我只是希望你安全，Gregory。”  
“在遇到你之前我干了十几年警察了，现在还活蹦乱跳就证明了我能保护自己，相信我，Myc，你总是过于紧张。”  
“那么，起码在必要的时候，不要拒绝我的援助。”  
“成交！”  
然而他马上发现，Mycroft所谓的“必要”是一个极其宽泛的概念。  
“这个案件非常危险。”  
“根据资料，我认为罪犯会威胁到你的安全。”  
“我真诚地建议你将这个案件移交给我们。”  
……  
……  
……  
诸如此类。  
他当然非常不快。他真想敲开Mycroft的脑袋好好看看那里面都是些什么。拜托，这个世界上有不危险的案件吗？杀人犯都杀人了啊！难道还指望着杀人犯是只温婉的小白兔吗？  
他显然是没机会敲开Mycroft的脑壳看看在他脑子里罪犯是不是兔子。  
但是他被操的时候，的的确确听到过Mycroft这么称呼过他。  
“我的小兔子。”Mycroft的声音低沉而动人。  
去你妈的Mycroft，我可不是兔子！他当时确实是想抗议来着，但是快感一波一波袭来，Mycroft的手指又在他的嘴里搅动着，他能含糊说出的几个单词都变成了一阵呜咽。  
也许在Mycroft眼里，他确实是一只需要精心打扮悉心呵护的兔子。  
如果他和同事聚会，Mycroft会千叮咛万嘱咐要他少喝一点，还会紧张兮兮地派车等在酒吧门口，好像他是个从没进过酒吧的小男孩儿。  
他要去看球赛的时候，Mycroft会若有所思地点点头，然后他就会发现那场比赛安保格外严格。  
虽然他觉得Mycroft的保护欲确实有点夸张，但是也不是不能理解。  
Mycroft背负的东西太多了。也许世界在Mycroft眼中是个更阴暗的地方。  
Greg每次一想到这里，就无法责怪Mycroft。他只是叹口气，然后抱住那个看起来非常疲惫的男人。如果这是他能做的，如果当一只被精心照顾的兔子能让Mycroft安心，那么也许……他可以？

Greg又把那些短信看了一遍。  
“告诉他。”Sherlock含糊不清地说，“我们在解决一个案子。”  
“吃你的饭，Sherlock。”Greg暴躁地抓着头发，不知道该怎么回复。  
他从没忽视过Mycroft的信息这么久过。  
“他已经知道了。”  
该死的Sherlock唯一学不会的事情就是闭嘴。  
Sherlock无视他的眼神，掏出自己的手机，一边敲一边说：“你是瞒不过他的，Lestrade。你那点脑容量连个小孩子都骗不了。而我那亲爱的哥哥，只要他想，你邻居家的鹦鹉每天拉多少屎他都知道。”  
“我没想过要骗他。”  
“正确选项。”Sherlock把手机放在了桌上，“你是不想跟他说还是不敢跟他说？你那可怜的饱受折磨的心灵怎么说？嗯？你看看你，Lestrade，你的表情充满了愧疚和不安，就像是一个偷情被抓的奸夫。在他定罪之前你已经承认你的罪行了。感谢我吧，我帮你回复他了。别用那种蠢眼神看着我，Lestrade，他知道我们两个在一起，谁跟他说都一样。顺便，偷情的感觉怎么样？”  
这都什么乱七八糟的。  
Greg正头疼不已的时候，手机又震了震。  
“车马上到。送Sherlock回家。来我家。MH”  
行吧。面前的这位絮絮叨叨恨不得让人把他的嘴缝上，而发短信的这位又言简意赅如同指示工作。  
Greg能做的只有挠脑袋和思考过一会儿该怎么跟Mycroft解释。  
Sherlock的手机震了震。但是Sherlock似乎对食物产生了超乎一般的热情，仿佛世界上除了他面前的食物其他一切都不存在似的。  
事实证明，Greg想得太多了。他一路上绞尽脑汁想出来的那套说辞根本没派上用场。  
他到Mycroft家的时候，Mycroft正坐在客厅里喝酒。他的头发还湿着，水珠从他的脖子滑下来，滑过锁骨，滑到松松垮垮的浴袍遮不住的胸部，然后消失在浴袍里。  
“累了吧？”Mycroft放下酒杯。  
“也还好，Sherlock——”  
“嘘。”Mycroft站了起来，朝Greg走去。他光着脚走在地毯上，一点声音都没有。随手裹住的浴袍随着他的步伐起伏开合，修长的腿若隐若现。  
“就当是一点小小的补偿，只有今天，不要提起这个名字，好吗，Gregory？”  
一股威士忌的味道扑面而来。Greg的耳垂被吸吮着，他的耳廓被Mycroft说话的气息吹拂着，他的胯部被热切地摩擦着，Greg几乎没有听清楚Mycroft说了什么就含糊地答应了一声。  
“一整天我都在想这个。但是你……我要给你一点小惩罚。”Mycroft的手指灵巧地解开了他的衬衣扣子，拉开了他的裤子拉链，“现在，去洗澡。希望你还留了点体力给我。”  
严格来说，就是在那时，Greg第一次感觉到了有什么东西不对劲。那不是单纯的性爱。Mycroft在表达一种奇异的欲望，他在宣泄，同时在克制。如果不是Greg被操得大脑几乎一片空白，他一定可以发现什么。  
“看着我。”  
在高潮边缘的Greg花了一会儿时间才明白Mycroft在说什么。  
“看着我。”Mycroft的声音低沉又急切，“看着我。”  
Greg迷蒙的视线被Mycroft占据着。  
他那被束缚的双手触碰不到Mycroft，Greg努力扬起头，想要更接近Mycroft一点。  
更近一点。更多一点。  
他反反复复呢喃着Mycroft的名字，仿佛这是他知道的唯一的词，仿佛这是上帝创世以来唯一有意义的词。  
这快感几乎超越他身体能承受的极限。  
一瞬间，他的视野变得模糊。一个Mycroft变成了一百个Mycroft。一百个Mycroft变成了一万个Mycroft。Mycroft无处不在。日月星辰是Mycroft。山河湖海是Mycroft。每一粒尘埃都是Mycroft。  
一切都是Mycroft。  
Mycroft就是一切。  
不知道过了多久，他涣散的眼神才能再一次凝聚在眼前的Mycroft身上。  
双手上的束缚已经被解开了。  
Greg抚摸着Mycroft的脸。  
“我爱你。”这是他得到的回答。

那天之后，Mycroft养成了每天都要来接他下班的习惯。而时常赖在他办公室里的Sherlock会在Mycroft到来之前就溜走。  
或许正是他们兄弟俩之间这样的气氛，让Greg在那段时间里没法向Mycroft求助。  
他的同事无法理解他。他们认为Sherlock就是个杀人狂而他在包庇Sherlock。  
他想要解释，但是没有人相信他。  
随着Sherlock越来越频繁地出现在他的办公室和他的现场，他收到的不满和抱怨也越来越多。  
“为什么要跟那个怪胎在一起？”  
“我真的一分钟都受不了那个Holmes，他又不是警察！”  
“他又骂我……”  
他知道他的同事受了委屈，他也曾努力地安抚他们。  
但是他看到他们脸上那种敷衍的表情就知道，这没有用。  
他跟Sherlock谈过。而Sherlock只是一幅漫不经心的样子。  
“赶走我对你有什么好处，Lestrade？就凭外面这些人的小脑袋瓜你能干什么？”  
不幸的是，这句话被路过门口的Anderson听到了。  
得了，让Anderson听到这就是让整个苏格兰场听到了。  
群情激奋。  
而在一堆指责中，Sherlock泰然自若。  
他只是抬起头，看着Greg：“你已经有决定了。”  
Greg左右为难。  
但是这是苏格兰场，不是他家。  
这种糟糕透顶的八点档应该趁早结束才对，不是吗？  
“或许你可以回家先休息一下？”他小心翼翼地问。  
“好。”Sherlock没有一点犹豫，消失在他的视线里。

现在放心不下的反而是Greg。他几次发短信过去，显然被无视了。  
他问过Mycroft，Mycroft只是微笑着回答他：“亲爱的，Sherlock是成年人了，他会照顾好自己的。”  
第二天Greg收到了成年人Sherlock的短信。  
“我要牛奶。SH”  
所以你要牛奶为什么要找我？我不是自动贩售机也不是奶牛。Greg腹诽。  
他决定装作没看到这条短信。  
但是……好吧，这是Sherlock。这是一不留神就会把自己嗑得分不清是地狱还是人间的Sherlock。这是清醒的时候非常好用但是致力于把自己的好脑子糟蹋了的Sherlock。这是Mycroft时常关心的弟弟。  
不管他之前是怎么决定的，下了班Greg还是拎着一盒牛奶到了Sherlock的临时定居点。  
“我以为你要把我饿死。”  
在烟雾缭绕中，一只手夺走了他手里的牛奶。  
“Sherlock，你说过你不抽烟了。”Greg被烟呛得直想咳嗽，他屏住呼吸打开了那扇狭小的窗户。  
“现在是特殊情况。我需要尼古丁。”Sherlock吨吨吨地灌着牛奶，他抽空说了这句话，“而且烟雾能保护你，尤其是你的房间里被安了监视器的时候。”  
“监视器？谁？你慢点喝。”  
当然Sherlock不会听他的。  
他满意地灌下了一整盒牛奶，用手背抹了抹嘴，说：“谁？当然是我亲爱的哥哥，一个不折不扣的伪君子、偷窥狂。”  
“Sherlock……”  
Sherlock用一个手势制止了他。  
Greg感觉到自己被挑剔地打量着，冷不防地，Sherlock忽然凑过来在他身边嗅了嗅。  
“都是Mycroft的味道。”Sherlock缩回到他的沙发上，“你闻起来就是Mycroft的所属物。告诉我，你为什么不在头上刻上Mycroft的名字呢，Lestrade？也许你可以跟Mycroft提议，他会高兴得发疯的。”  
Greg闻了闻自己的手腕和手臂。在一片烟里，他除了呛人的烟草味儿什么都闻不到。  
“我昨天是在自己家。”他替自己分辩。  
Sherlock用鼻子哼了一声作为回答。  
也许Sherlock说得没错，Greg想。  
Mycroft就是喜欢给他买东西。  
衣服裤子鞋子袜子内衣内裤。  
袖口手表戒指。  
沐浴液洗发水须后水香水，还有烟。  
妈的，他的的确确像一只被Mycroft精心养起来的兔子。  
他与Sherlock相对无言地坐着。  
“我要案子。”Sherlock忽然说，“我不会再去你办公室，但是你要给我案子。要有趣的。尼古丁有时候也很无聊。”  
“如果有合适的案子的话。”Greg答应了，他想了想，又加了一句，“不要再骂Anderson了。”  
Sherlock哼了一声。Greg认为他这是同意了。  
“多开窗通风。”Greg临走前又忍不住念叨了一句。  
“等等。”Sherlock忽然敏捷地从沙发上跳起来。  
“什么？”Greg一手拉开门一边困惑地回头。一回头他就看到无限贴近的Sherlock的脸。Greg本能地要往后退，但是Sherlock的双手抓在他的肩上。  
“马上就好。”Sherlock歪着脑袋说。  
“你在干什么？”Greg试着挣脱他。  
“好了。”下一秒Sherlock就松开了手，脸上又恢复了以往那种不耐烦的神情，“人类观察，Lestrade，别这么大惊小怪的。”  
“好吧。”Greg不知道除了这句他还能说什么。一切不合常理的事情在Sherlock身上都是那么自然。  
除了……  
“谢谢你的牛奶……”  
看来这小子还是有良心的，Greg心想。  
“Graham。”  
……Greg啪地一声关上了门。  
在街旁看到那辆黑车时，Greg并不意外。  
Mycroft在车里等着他。  
“你弟弟能不能说对我的名字，哪怕只有一次？”Greg一坐进来就忍不住抱怨。  
“很抱歉，Gregory。但是我想答案是不能。”Mycroft低头看着手机上模糊不清的视频。  
“为啥？？”Greg很是愤慨。  
“我坚信这是他拙劣的小把戏，在他得到满足之前是不会停止的。另外，对一个仍需饲养的成年人，你不能有过高要求。”Mycroft把手机放在了一边，扣住了Greg的腰，“现在，吻我。”


	6. 06

Holmes兄弟之间自有其相处模式。这是Greg跟Holmes们打交道所总结出的经验。  
嘲讽、攻讦、争吵，这都是他们表达情感的方式。  
看上去就像是两只还在成长期的奶狗，将彼此撕咬作为一种游戏，在咬了对方之后观察对方的反应，从而学会力道的控制。  
所以当Greg一开始收到Sherlock的短信时，他并没有在意。  
“M在生气。SH”  
这不是什么新鲜事，Greg想，这一次不管Sherlock用什么花招他都不会再帮Sherlock买牛奶了。他这把身子骨经不起Mycroft的折腾。  
过了一会儿，他的手机又震了震。Greg划开手机一看，还是Sherlock。  
“M在追踪我。SH”  
如果要说的话，你哥哥每天都在监视你。Greg叹一口气，把手机放在了一边。  
但是新的信息又来了。  
“他疯了。帮帮我。SH”  
职业本能让Greg警觉起来。  
“怎么了？GL”  
过了很久，他才收到Sherlock的回复。  
那是一条不完整的信息，是一个没有写完的地址。但是Greg认得出，那是Holmes庄园的地址。上个圣诞节他刚去过那里。  
他没有多想，抓起外套冲了出去。


	7. 07

这就是他为什么会在这座庄园。  
Holmes庄园偏僻静谧，大门敞开。Greg顾不上太多，随便把车停在花坛旁边，一边呼喊着Sherlock的名字一边朝正厅跑过去。  
昏暗的正厅里，壁炉烧得通红。壁炉旁隐隐约约有个人影。  
“Sherlock？”Greg慢慢走过去。  
“你还是来了。”那个人弯下腰往壁炉里塞了些什么，火舌瞬间窜得更高，“请坐，Gregory。”  
“Mycroft？我收到Sherlock的短信，他……”Greg想起那些短信的内容，他警觉地停下了脚步，他尽量让自己的语气柔和，“你怎么在这里，Myc？”  
“这里是我家，Gregory。”Mycroft站了起来，他走向一旁的酒柜，“我当然可以在这里，对不对？”  
Greg觉得自己蠢透了。Mycroft说得对。不管是他还是Sherlock都可以随时回到这里，问题是，Sherlock为什么给他发了这个地址？  
“但是，Sherlock说你在生气，然后他给我发了这个地址……我以为他是想让我来这里？”Greg顺势坐在了最近的沙发上。  
“噢，Sherlock。坐吧，Gregory，我想你一定也累了。”Mycroft从酒柜里取出一支酒，斟满两杯，一杯放到了Greg面前的桌子上，他自己啜饮着另一杯，“我知道他做了什么。而你，Gregory，让我来猜猜看，我亲爱的弟弟暗示他身处险境，所以你放下手上的工作急匆匆赶到了这里。”  
“是这样……但是……”  
“我想他还暗示了他的险境与我有关。这就是为什么你见到我在这里会如此紧张。”  
“我只是想……”  
“我知道，Gregory，你只是想救Sherlock……”  
Greg点点头。  
“从他那个控制欲极强的哥哥手里，是不是？”Mycroft干笑一声，“命运啊，Gregory。你在毫不知情的情况下作出了抉择，而你甚至不知道等待你的是什么。”  
“命运？你在说什么，Mycroft？我——”  
“你不懂我在说什么。当然了。”Mycroft举起手中的杯子向Greg示意，“时间还长，我们可以好好聊聊。”  
眼前的景象太奇怪了。这好像是一个惊悚又诡异的梦境。Greg有很多的问题想问，他真的没有什么耐心坐在这里“聊聊天”。  
Mycroft似乎看出了Greg的焦躁，轻声笑道：“亲爱的，你不至于因为挂念着我亲爱的弟弟，所以连这点时间都舍不得给我吧？”  
他的笑声轻快，但是言语讽刺。这让Greg无法招架。  
“我……不是这样……算了。”Greg不知道能说点什么，他索性抓起桌子上的酒杯，灌了一口下去。  
Mycroft又笑了，说：“你一定有很多疑问。让我想想，从哪里开始说会比较好？”  
“Sherlock在哪儿？他为什么发短信给我？”Greg的问题脱口而出。  
“慢一点，慢一点，亲爱的。”Mycroft微笑着，“我可是每次都满足了你的要求。”  
这句话里的性暗示明显得已经不能称之为暗示了。  
Greg一瞬间脸有点红，好在屋里昏暗一片，大概Mycroft也看不出来。  
“这是一个很长的故事。抱歉的是，我不是一个会讲故事的人。所以，你接下来听到的都是最简洁的事实。”Mycroft双手交叠，壁炉的火光明灭不定，一时间Greg看不清他的表情，“让我们从眼下的情况开始说起。你收到Sherlock的短信前来营救他，但是看到的却是我。当然这让你又惊又疑，你不可避免地要思索，Sherlock在哪儿？他为什么让你来？以及，为什么我在这里。”  
“我已经问过你了。”  
“耐心是一种美德，亲爱的。这三个问题中，最关键的是，他为什么让你来这里？这是一场营救？不，Gregory，这是一个陷阱。是一个针对你的陷阱。再说得直白一点，Gregory，你是Sherlock的猎物。他让自己成为一个潜在的受害者，博取你的同情，利用你的正直和善良，诱惑你来到这里。当然了，他甚至计算好了我一定也会来。如果他的计算没有偏差的话，你进门的时候看到的，应该是我和一个奄奄一息的Sherlock。如果是那种场景，亲爱的，你会怎么想？”  
Mycroft停了下来，小小地喝了一口杯中的酒。  
“这简直……”  
“难以置信？在得知他的计划的时候，我跟你的想法是一样的，亲爱的。”  
“但是，为什么？”  
“为什么？这是一个好问题。因为他爱你。我想这种感情已经存在了很久，而你丝毫没有察觉。他惯用的伎俩是占用你的时间，让你把全部的注意力都放在他的身上。当然了，他还会故意喊错你的名字。这些幼稚的小手段。”Mycroft放下酒杯，“我想我比你知道得要早一些。甚至早于他给我发那些带着强烈挑衅意味的短信。”  
Greg沉默不语。他的脑子里一团乱。他无声地往自己嘴里灌着酒。  
“比如这条，我亲爱的弟弟说道，‘偷情或许是一种可以培养的良好习惯。’当然，还有一些对你的赞誉，尤其是对你的，身体。再或者，你有兴趣看一眼这条视频？”Mycroft把他的手机推了过来。  
Greg接住了。  
那是一个监控画面。Sherlock背朝着镜头，脸几乎贴着他的脸，双手按在他的肩上，而他本人一瞬间睁大了眼睛，就好像他接受了一个猝不及防的吻一样。  
Mycroft站起来，从他手里拿回了手机。  
“在这个画面发生的一分钟内，我收到了他的信息，他这么说，‘甜美。’”  
“不是这样的，Mycroft。”Greg有些慌乱，他清晰地记得当天的事情，“Sherlock……”  
“当然不是。”Mycroft笑着，手指抚摸着Greg的脸，“我知道。Sherlock也知道。他根本不曾寄希望于我会相信，他只是想激怒我。激怒我，让我陷入到嫉妒的深渊里，也许我会做错什么，而那会是他最好的机会。”  
“我还是不明白。”Greg抬头望着Mycroft，他的脸因为喝了酒而泛着红，“如果你说的是真的，那他……他为什么……”  
“为什么要诱骗你来这里？”Mycroft的手指滑到Greg的下巴上，然后顺着滑下去，他满意地看到对方瑟缩了一下，收回手，慢悠悠朝自己的沙发走过去，“因为这是最直接的方法。把你关在这里。这也是为什么我会出现在这里。”  
Greg摇头。他不相信这是真的。  
“我需要找到Sherlock，我要听他的说法。”Greg喃喃地说着。  
“这就涉及到最后一个问题了。”Mycroft悠然地坐在沙发上，喝一口酒，“Sherlock在哪儿？”  
“对，”Greg猛地抬头，这动作让他的头有点晕，“Sherlock在哪儿？”  
“简单来说，他就在这个府邸里。在某个房间里。”Mycroft向上指了指，“但是我不能告诉你是哪个房间。这是对他的惩罚。”  
“我要见他。”Greg说，但是那阵晕眩还没过去，他的手撑在沙发的扶手上。  
“不急。你会见到他的。”Mycroft说，“现在你的感觉怎么样？”  
“什么？”  
“晕眩、乏力，渐渐地，你会觉得如同身处云端。这都是正常反应。”  
“酒里有什么东西？”Greg想要站起来，却发现自己确实做不到。  
“你的直觉很敏锐。酒里有一点点非法的药物罢了。”  
“……我从来没想过你会这么对我。”Greg的努力再一次失败了，他摔回到沙发上。  
“我也没想过。卑劣，但是有效。”Mycroft晃了晃杯子里的酒，继续说道，“但是我曾经警告过你，亲爱的，不要随便喝别人给你的酒。”  
“你也想把我关起来？”Greg没有理会Mycroft的那些话，他径直反问，“就像你所谓的Sherlock原本的计划那样？”  
“我不得不称赞你，Gregory，确实如此。当我发现了Sherlock的小小陷阱之后，”Mycroft的目光落在了虚空的某处，“我心想，为什么不利用这个呢？但是我把选择权交到了你手里，Gregory。”  
“放屁。”Greg说。  
“注意语言。虽然在某些时候我很享受你的粗鲁语言，但是不是现在。”Mycroft放下了杯子，“我确实把选择权交给了你。我在这里等你的时候，我和自己打了个赌。如果你不来，或者，你在来的路上给我打了电话发了信息，那么，我最多会给Sherlock一点小教训；但是如果你出现在这里……Gregory，猎人没有理由放过自投罗网的猎物。况且，我也有自己的私心。”  
“私心？”  
“你知道的，这么多年以来，我一直照顾着Sherlock。应该说，我尽我所能地照顾着他，满足着他的所有需求和愿望。无论他想要什么，我都会给他。当然，有的时候手段并不光彩。但是这不重要。有的时候，也许是出于兄弟的本性，他对我的东西总是蠢蠢欲动。很多时候，那些都是我非常珍爱的东西。但是，为了Sherlock，必要的割舍是可以接受的。”Mycroft的目光缓缓地又落回到Greg身上，“直到遇到了你，Gregory。我很早之前就知道Sherlock对你怀有的感情，我本该把你也作为一件礼物送给他的。但是，我犹豫了。我不想放弃你。这让我没办法满足Sherlock。可我应该满足他的。看，Gregory，这就是我的困境。我想，现在你也应该明白这个陷阱出现得多么是时候。”  
“你疯了。”Greg靠在沙发上，浑身软绵绵的，“Sherlock说得对，你疯了。”  
“也许。”Mycroft朝他走去，“虽然我不得不提醒你，疯癫这是个概念是近代才出现的。在遭受人们的唾弃和鄙夷之前，这些行为倒错、不受现实约束的人往往是被敬畏着的。他们被看作是能与神沟通的人。”  
“随便你怎么说，”Greg瞪着他，“我迟早会找到Sherlock，然后带他离开这个鬼地方。”  
“我期待着那一天，毕竟你就是为了这个才来的。”Mycroft把他从沙发上拉了起来，“现在，跟我来。”  
Mycroft拖着他走过那迷宫般的走廊。走廊上烛火幽暗。  
他们的终点是一间屋子。  
这屋子里的摆设很简单。  
一张大床，一个衣柜，一排书架，一张餐桌。  
在一扇大玻璃墙前，一盆水仙刚刚发芽。


	8. 08

他没有受到想象中的粗暴对待，就算是在床上也一样。  
但是他失去了和外界联系的所有方法。他的手机早就不见了。没有电视没有网络。这座宅邸就像是中世纪的遗老，孤独而突兀地矗立在今天。  
头几天他对送来的餐食和水都保持了相当高的警惕，但是很快他就发现，确实如Mycroft所言，药物没有必要。  
Mycroft通常晚上才会出现。按照他本人的说法，他虽然搬来了这所庄园，但是事务依然繁忙，有时被迫往返在伦敦和庄园之间。他承诺至少每天晚上都会回来。一开始Greg对这个嗤之以鼻。他真的不想见到Mycroft，在他对自己做出了这种事情之后。  
但是。  
他除了Mycroft几乎没有什么机会见到别人。  
只有一次，他误打误撞到了厨房。那里的厨娘和仆人显然都训练有素。他们把他当成空气，任凭Greg对着他们大喊大叫，他们也充耳不闻。  
他还见到过一次Anthea。她带着一沓文件正前往Mycroft的书房。见到Greg的时候，她微微点头致意，就像是他们不是在这个府邸而是在某条大街上相遇一样，然后快步离开。  
孤独是一种折磨。  
漫长的白日是一种折磨。  
这种折磨让他丧失了时间感，让他开始期待夜晚，期待Mycroft。  
晚上的Mycroft温柔而甜蜜，这让Greg时常有些恍惚。他有时候会产生一种十分虚幻的感觉。他分不清他身处哪里，是梦境亦或是现实？  
他与Mycroft相拥而眠。每一个夜晚入睡前，他都会在心里祈愿。明天或许就会好了。明天，一睁开眼睛，就会发现梦已经醒了。一切都会好的。  
然而，所谓地狱就是永远都醒不来的噩梦。  
每一个漫长的昏沉的白天，Greg都告诉自己，他必须找到Sherlock。他要找到他，然后带他离开。Mycroft已经疯了。他已经把自己关押了起来，那么他一定也囚禁了Sherlock。  
他用一根在卫生间找到的铁丝撬开了其他房间的门。他一间一间地进去搜寻Sherlock的踪迹。  
可他从没成功过。  
走廊幽深而复杂，他常常在里面迷失方向。  
那些房间都一模一样。干净、整洁，但是没有人的踪迹。  
没关系。Greg想着。他会找到Sherlock的。会找到他，然后带他一起离开。  
夜幕降临了。  
Greg带着一身疲惫推开他房间的门。  
Mycroft在等着他。  
真好。


	9. 09

Greg拖着左腿往前走着。他的左腿很疼。  
疼痛有时是好事。疼痛让人感受到现实。  
他不知道Mycroft的注射器里是什么东西。  
他只是清晰地记得，那一天，外面的阳光很好。他看着外面一片葱茏，不知道为什么，产生了一个想法。  
他知道这里是三楼。但是，如果从窗户上跳下去呢？  
当然，他没成功就被Mycroft发现了。  
“你想离开这里。”Mycroft平静地说。  
“是的。”他疲惫地承认了。  
“你不可能离开的。”Mycroft的语气充满怜悯，他递给Greg一份剪报，“读读它。”  
标题是大大的几个字：《名侦探之死》。  
他惊恐地望着Mycroft，结结巴巴地说：“Sher……Sherlock，他，他死了？”  
“当然没有。”Mycroft从他手里夺走那张纸片，“只不过需要给他的失踪做个交代。你的失踪也需要。”  
“所以我也死了？”一股战栗传遍他的全身，Greg好像知道了Mycroft的想法。  
“不，亲爱的。你仍然在失踪。”Mycroft语气温柔极了，“但是如果你离开这里，那么你恐怕就是杀了我亲爱的弟弟的凶手了。”  
他微笑着望着Greg，挑了挑眉毛，轻声问道：“你明白了吗，亲爱的？”  
Greg机械地点点头。他除了顺从别无他路。  
“但是还是要给你一点小小的惩罚。”Mycroft敲了敲桌上的铃，训练有素的仆人无声的进来，呈上了那个托盘。  
一支注射器。  
“会有一点疼。”Mycroft拿着注射器，单膝跪在他面前，挽起他的裤子，“忍一忍。”  
下一秒，Greg对“一点”这个词有了新的认识。


	10. 10

Greg沿着走廊慢慢地走着。  
终于，他在某扇门前停下了。借着幽暗的烛火，他检查着这扇门。上面没有他划过的痕迹，很好。他从睡衣的口袋里掏出一根细铁丝，小心翼翼地塞进钥匙孔。  
走廊上忽然回响起了高跟鞋的声音。Greg立刻把铁丝塞到口袋里。他戒备地看着声音传来的方向。一个人影慢慢接近。  
那个人看到他在这里似乎并不惊讶，只是朝他点了点头。  
Greg没有任何的回应。  
当他以为对方就要这样离开的时候，那个人忽然开口了。  
“如果我是你，”她说，“探长先生，我不会进去的。”  
“谢谢你的提醒，Anthea。”他转过身去，掏出铁丝继续撬门，“但是没有什么能阻止我。”  
高跟鞋的声音渐渐消失在走廊的另一端。  
在一片寂静中，门锁啪嗒一声开了。  
房间里有人！  
然而……  
“很抱歉让你失望了。”Mycroft坐在藤椅上，歪着头冲着他微微笑着。  
一瞬间，他有些迷惑。  
但是马上，他的注意力被桌上那个显示屏吸引了。  
“这是？”Greg不由自主地走过去。  
“如你所见，这是Sherlock。”Mycroft向后靠了靠，舒展着他的腿，“我时常担忧他，所以……”  
Mycroft后面说了什么Greg没有听到。Greg扑到显示屏前，死死地盯着画面。  
画面中的Sherlock坐在审讯椅上，手脚被牢牢固定着。他露出一种百无聊赖的表情，嘴唇在轻轻颤动，好似在自言自语。  
“他在哪儿？”Greg头也不回地问。他仔细地看着Sherlock。Sherlock的表情并不痛苦，看起来不像是受伤。只是审讯椅有点麻烦。得有钥匙。他在心里盘算着。  
“我带你去见他。”Mycroft的回答十分痛快而利索，这有点出乎Greg的预料。  
Greg还没有反应过来，就已经被Mycroft拖拽到走廊上。  
Mycroft拖着他走过那迷宫般的走廊。走廊上烛火幽暗。  
他们的终点是一间屋子。  
这屋子里的摆设很简单。  
一张大床，一个衣柜，一排书架，一张餐桌。  
在一面大玻璃墙前，一盆水仙亭亭玉立。


	11. 11

Greg茫然地站着。  
Mycroft亲热地挽着他的胳膊。  
“看。”Mycroft指着那块玻璃。在那方玻璃的倒影中，他们看起来是一对亲密的恋人。  
“Sherlock在哪儿？”Greg问。  
他已经有点厌倦了，厌倦Mycroft的表演和游戏。他只想赶快要一个结果。  
“在那儿。”Mycroft指向那方玻璃。  
那里什么都没有，除了他们两个人的影子，和那盆水仙。  
“你搜遍了整个府邸，”Mycroft的声音带着笑意，“但是你有没有想过，他就在离你最近的地方？”  
“什么……？”Greg瞪大了眼睛，盯着那块玻璃。  
“容我提醒，Gregory，这种古老的府邸都有密室，”Mycroft低头吻了吻他的头发，“而密室最适合用来惩罚。”  
“你是说，这里面有一个房间，Sherlock在里面？”Greg不由地提高了声音。  
“我从不骗你。”Mycroft温柔地说。  
“不可能……”这样说着，Greg奋力挣开了Mycroft的束缚，他拖着左腿快步走到玻璃前，伸出手去。  
“Sherlock？”他的手在玻璃上来回摸索，像是只要这样就能找到开启密室的机关一样。  
“你看不到他的。”Mycroft在他身后轻快地说，“但是他可以看到你。”  
单向玻璃。  
如果Mycroft的话是真的，只有这一种可能。  
但是……如果他看不到Sherlock，他怎么能知道Sherlock确实在那一边？  
他用力砸着玻璃，不知道是希望得到Sherlock的回应还是希望玻璃能碎掉。  
或者二者兼而有之。  
“解除隔音模式，Anthea，谢谢。”  
他听到Mycroft这样说。  
“Lestrade。”  
然后传来了Sherlock的声音。  
“Sherlock？”Greg努力让自己的声音不要颤抖得那么厉害，“真的……是你？”  
“你哭了。”Sherlock的声音平静，“当然是我。”  
“我……”Greg在脸上胡乱抹了一把，才发现他的眼泪在不受控制地往下淌，“你个混蛋。”  
他哭了。他应当哭的。多少次他甚至怀疑Sherlock已经死了。但是他每天都告诉自己要找到Sherlock，要救出Sherlock。他每天都一无所获但是他坚定地、近乎虔诚地相信着。他逼迫自己相信着。这几乎是他活下去的唯一意义和理由。  
他任凭眼泪淌着。  
Greg看不到那边，他不知道Sherlock在什么位置。玻璃上，隐约照出的是他身后的Mycroft。微笑着的Mycroft。  
他又擦了一把眼泪。  
“我会带你走的，Sherlock。”他的手轻柔地按在玻璃上，“我会带你走的，给我一点时间。”  
他感觉Mycroft在他身后，但是他不介意。  
Sherlock就在这里。  
他和Sherlock一定能想办法逃离这里。  
一定。  
“为什么？”  
简单的句子。平静的语气。  
“什么为什么？”Greg忽然惊慌起来。  
不……他心里有个声音喊道。不要说出来。不要说下去。  
“为什么要走？”  
Sherlock的声音毫无波澜，语气中的困惑真诚得像是一个孩子。  
“你不想离开这里？”Greg看到玻璃上，他自己那双震惊困惑而饱含泪水的双眼。  
“当然。”Sherlock的回答很简洁。  
“我们会想出办法的，Sherlock，”Greg慌乱地说，“我们会想出办法的，不能放弃，不要放弃，我会想出办法的，我会的，你相信我……你相信我……”  
他还想说更多，但是后面的那些词句被哽咽噎在了嗓子眼。  
“噢，Lestrade。”Sherlock在叹息，“你那个愚蠢而富有想象力的小脑瓜在想什么？”  
Greg在哭。他确实愚蠢。他不明白Sherlock在想什么。不，他不明白HolmesH兄弟在想什么。  
“我不会离开这里的，Lestrade。”  
他不想再听下去了。  
“起码不是现在。”  
他只是个普通人。  
Mycroft安抚地摩挲着他的背。  
“你输了。”Sherlock讥诮的声音传来。  
“什——”Greg没来得及说完就被Mycroft截断。  
“你也没有赢。”Mycroft直视着眼前这块玻璃，就像他能看到Sherlock一样。  
“哈。”Sherlock短促而干涩地笑了一声，“那你也不要指望我会摇尾乞怜。”  
“我从没这么想过。”Mycroft说，“我只给你你应得的。”  
Mycroft话音刚落，Greg就被他一把推到玻璃上。  
那只原本温柔的安抚他的手，现在成了全部压迫感的来源。  
Greg挣扎，但是Mycroft用膝盖顶住了他的左腿，一阵剧痛袭来，瞬间的疼痛让他无力反抗，只能趴在玻璃上喘息。  
“你想要什么？”Mycroft的声音自他身后传来，与此同时，他的浴袍系带被扯开，“嘴？乳头？还是你想直入主题？”  
“全部。”Sherlock的声音不知道从哪里传来，冷静而自持。  
按在他背后的手稍稍松开了。  
“为什么——”Greg大口喘息着，然而他的话没有机会说完，Mycroft的手指就毫不留情地伸了进来，粗鲁地在他口中搅动。他的另一只手扣住了Greg的脖子，迫使Greg的脸贴在玻璃上。  
“柔软、灵活，正如你所说的，我亲爱的弟弟，”Mycroft的手指肆意刮着Greg的上颚，引起对方一阵又一阵的战栗，“甜美。”  
唾液顺着Greg的嘴角流下来，滴落在玻璃上。  
“很好。”Sherlock的声音没有什么变化。  
“你可以想象当他的嘴里含着东西。”Mycroft的手指如同抽插一般律动，“啊，对，你亲眼见过的，不是吗？”  
Sherlock没有吱声。  
“水汪汪的眼睛，被操得合不拢的嘴，贪婪的舌头……”Mycroft猛然把手指抽出来，在Greg能反应过来之前，粗暴地吻了上去。  
Greg不知道这个吻持续了多久。他只知道方才被玩弄的舌头这一次被紧紧地追逐着，他的嘴唇被恶狠狠地吮吸着，他避无可避。  
“够了。”那是Sherlock的声音，如同一个初识情欲的修女。  
“永远、都、不够。”Mycroft在亲吻的间隙断断续续地说，他不满足地舔掉了Greg嘴角的银丝，“但是，如你所愿，我亲爱的弟弟。”  
Greg大口地喘息着，Mycroft的手从他的脖子滑到他的背上，温存地抚摸着他。  
“继续。”  
这是来自Sherlock的命令。  
“不要……”Greg喃喃地请求，他泛红的眼睛望着Mycroft，“不要这样对我。”  
Mycroft亲昵地吻了吻他的鼻尖，温柔地说：“只有Sherlock有权喊停，亲爱的。”  
“不……”Greg看着玻璃。玻璃上只模糊地映出他自己。他双手撑着玻璃，他的左腿还在疼，他不得不得重量都放在右腿上，甚至是靠在Mycroft身上，“我……”  
他甚至不知道自己想说什么。他徒然地张开嘴，发出一两个音节，又马上紧紧地咬住了嘴唇。  
Mycroft的手不知什么时候环住了他的腰。  
猝不及防地，Greg再一次被迫贴在了玻璃上。  
这一次他的浴袍敞开着，从胸部到腹部都压在玻璃上。如果对面有人，那一定能看得清清楚楚。他的胸部。他的乳头。他的腰。他的肚脐。  
“不错？”Mycroft问。  
“很好。”Sherlock回答，并且下了命令，“继续。”  
“也许应该先看看这个。”Mycroft的手停留在Greg的喉结上，这让Greg相当不安地扭动着，“猜猜看，我亲爱的弟弟，如果咬一口，会怎么样呢？”  
Greg闭上眼睛，他知道他躲不过去。  
但是什么都没发生。  
“不。”Mycroft的手指滑了下去，“这是我的私藏。”  
“为什么？”Greg没有睁开眼睛，他的睫毛颤动着。  
“因为我爱你。”Mycroft亲了亲他的脸，“就算是Sherlock，我也有舍不得给他的东西。”  
Greg摇了摇头。眼泪又一次滑落。  
“为什么？Sherlock？”  
为什么不愿意走？  
为什么不愿意跟我一起离开？  
为什么这样对我？  
他没有说出来。  
玻璃冰凉，他想要一点温暖。他往后靠，后面是Mycroft真实又温暖的身躯。  
“噢。”Sherlock像是明白他在问什么，但是过了好一会儿才回答他，“因为这就是我想要的，Lestrade。”  
这是Sherlock想要的。  
Mycroft说过的话重新浮现在他的脑海。  
“这是一个陷阱。”  
“你是Sherlock的猎物。”  
不。  
一只手擦拭掉了他的眼泪。  
“我跟你一样憎恨Mycroft——”  
Greg在摇头。  
Mycroft在轻笑。  
“但是我不得不承认，他实现了我的愿望。”Sherlock的声音中带着一种难以言喻的讥讽，“你懂了吗，Lestrade？”  
“或许我们应该继续下去？”Mycroft彬彬有礼地插了一句，就好像一位好客的主人在问客人喜欢哪一块牛肉，“左边还是右边？”  
“右边。”  
Mycroft的手挤进玻璃和Greg的右侧乳头之间。另一只手逼迫Greg将自己的左胸牢牢地贴在玻璃上，而右胸微微抬起。  
“你在仔细看吗？”Mycroft在那颗乳头周围画着圈，然后轻轻地捻着，指甲有意无意地划过乳头顶端。  
酥麻的感觉从他的乳尖扩散开来，但Greg咬着嘴唇，不想出声。他不想参加这场淫乱的表演。他胡乱地抓住Mycroft的手，却得到了Mycroft在他颈间的吻。一个湿漉漉的、用力的吻。  
那里一定会有个痕迹。不知道为什么，这个想法忽然划过Greg的心头。那个吻痕会藏在睡袍里，只有他和Mycroft知道。这个昭示着所属的吻痕。  
Mycroft没有放过他的乳头。他飞快地拨弄着它，让它挺立得更加明显。  
“看出区别了吗？”Mycroft问，显然是对着Sherlock。但是不等回答，他蓦然重重一掐。  
Greg惊呼起来，原本压抑的呻吟随着吃痛的惊呼逸出唇间。  
“你喜欢这样，是不是？”Mycroft在他耳边低声说。  
Mycroft收回手，迫使Greg那被蹂躏的乳头再一次贴上冰凉的玻璃。Greg忍不住再次呻吟出声，他说不出这种冰凉是折磨还是刺激。他不安地前后扭动着，乳尖刚一碰到玻璃又马上向后靠，凉意稍纵即逝，变成了一种奇异的刺激和快感。  
“左边。”Sherlock的声音变得沙哑。  
Greg的左胸欲拒还迎地抬了起来。Mycroft没有太强迫他。他几乎是把自己的乳头送到了Mycroft手里，让对方尽情玩弄。他左边的乳头被蹂躏着。  
这很好。这只肆无忌惮的、对他了如指掌的手，这股躁动不安的甜美酥痒，这就是他想要的全部。  
是的，这就是他想要的全部。  
其他的事情……这世界上不应该有其他的事情。  
就让他沉湎于此。  
只有此刻。只有此地。只有Mycroft。  
如果能往下一点就更好了。  
不够。远远不够。  
给我更多。  
给我你的全部。  
他转过头去索吻，但是Mycroft只是吻了吻他的嘴角。  
“如果这是你的手，Sherlock。”Mycroft反复揉搓着那颗乳头，逼迫Greg一次又一次呻吟出声，一次又一次颤抖，“如果这是你的身体，我亲爱的弟弟。”  
“不……”Greg喘息着，“没有Sherlock……没有Sherlock……”  
他不想听到Sherlock的名字。  
他不想听到Sherlock的声音。  
那是一个梦。  
只有此刻是真实的。  
只有Mycroft是真实的。  
只有操他玩弄他的Mycroft是真实的。  
“我就在这儿，Lestrade。”  
这是魔鬼的声音。  
“帮帮我，Lestrade。”  
有什么在哀求他，这个声音无辜极了，就像是像一只睁着水汪汪的大眼睛看着你的奶狗。  
“救救我。”  
可怜巴巴，委屈兮兮，你的小奶狗把爪子搭在你的膝头。  
“你是为了救我才来的，不是吗？”  
是的。我是为了救你而来。Greg只能在心里回答。他的嘴又一次被Mycroft的舌头堵住，让他喘不过气来，让他无暇思考。  
“我硬得发疼。从刚才一直硬着。”那个声音楚楚可怜，“但是我没办法动。让我射出来，Leatrade，让我看着你射出来。”  
你的奶狗在用脑袋上最柔软的绒毛顶你的手。  
Mycroft放过了他的嘴唇，顺着嘴角，Mycroft舔舐他的脖子。  
“我会救你的。”Greg喃喃地重复着，他的头朝后仰着，手攀附上Mycroft的肩膀，“我会救你的。”  
“对，就是这样。”Mycroft的舌尖滑过他的耳廓，“可怜的小Sherlock需要你的拯救。而这是唯一能拯救他的方法。”  
“往下。”这是Sherlock的命令。  
Mycroft没有回答。他一只手搂住Greg的腰，另一只手隔着内裤揉搓对方已经勃起的阴茎。  
“我可以吗？”Greg睁大双眼问他，Mycroft的动作让他腿发软，他趁势缩在Mycroft的怀里，手勾住Mycroft的脖子，“我可以救他吗？”  
“当然。”Mycroft说，他安抚地亲了亲Greg，“否则他会被自己无法实现的情欲逼疯。”  
Greg笑了。  
一种巨大的满足袭来。他闭上了眼睛。没有什么比此刻更好了。  
他在Mycroft怀里。他可以救Sherlock。  
梦和现实融为一体。  
他没什么其他的心愿了。  
“闭嘴，死胖子。”Sherlock的声音听起来丧失了攻击力。  
“不要生气。”Mycroft笑了起来，他的笑声里带着满足，“是谁说我无法挑起所有人的情欲的，Sherly？”  
“不是因为你。”Sherlock说。  
“但是他是我的，”Mycroft的手缓慢而有节奏，“是不是，Gregory？”  
Greg的屁股朝后翘了翘，他感觉到Mycroft已经完全勃起了，跟他现在一样。  
他按捺不住地前后蹭动着。  
他想要Mycroft的手。  
更想要Mycroft的阴茎。  
他想要Mycroft把他们紧紧连接在一起。确认彼此的存在。  
“是的，”Greg配合着Mycroft的动作，“我是你的，Myc。”  
“你是我的。”Mycroft满意地说，他抬头，对着玻璃笑了笑，“你是我的。”  
他的阴茎一定分泌了不少黏液。玻璃的倒影中，Greg看得到自己的内裤被濡湿了一大片。  
他侧过头去，努力地亲吻Mycroft。亲吻他的脸，亲吻他的耳朵，亲吻他的头发，亲吻他一切够得到的地方。  
“操我，Myc，操我。”他发现自己的声音近乎哀求，但是他不停地重复着，“求你，操我。”  
“还不到时候。”Mycroft的声调如此温和甜蜜，但是他的话语如此无情，“忍耐是种美德。”  
Greg呜咽了一声。  
“迫不及待的小家伙，嗯？每次都这样。你不知道每次床单都成什么样了。”Mycroft故意抱怨着，他的手滑进Greg的内裤里，又捏又揉。  
“继续。”  
Sherlock的声音非常奇怪，好像他正在忍受什么折磨。  
“如你所愿。”Mycroft又在Greg那滴滴答答的阴茎上揉了两把，弄得Greg一条好腿也发了软，他又亲了亲Greg的脸，“等我一会儿，嗯？我去拿润滑剂。”  
他松开了Greg，留下Greg一个人在玻璃面前。Greg的头抵着玻璃，身子弓着。  
失去了Mycroft的手的温度的阴茎非常难受。  
Greg把手伸进内裤，熟稔地律动着。  
“脱掉。”  
Greg愣了那么一下，但是他马上就知道是谁在说话。  
“你想看我这么做吗？”他问，他把内裤往下拉了拉，勃起的阴茎弹了出来，碰到了玻璃，发出小小的声音。  
“噢，Lestrade，”Sherlock发出一声类似呻吟的声音，“慢慢来，不要太快。让我看得清楚一点。对，就是这样。”  
Greg微笑着，他的手掌包裹住阴茎，拇指熟练地在前端打着转。  
他看着玻璃中的自慰的自己。  
“真美。你不知道你现在有多美。”  
快感积累着。他闭上了眼睛。  
马上。  
“捣蛋鬼。”Mycroft不知道什么时候出现在他的身后，温柔而有力地握住他的手，停止了他的动作，“现在还不行，亲爱的。”  
Greg听到一声不甘的冷哼。  
“到这儿来。”Mycroft坐在那张椅子上，按照他的示意，Greg背靠着他坐到了他的腿上。  
Mycroft十分小心地分开了Greg的双腿。他避免牵动Greg的左腿，将右腿向一旁推，推到他满意的角度。  
玻璃上的倒影很模糊。  
但是Greg看得清楚。  
他的睡袍散乱，遮不住哪怕一块儿地方。双腿大开，阴茎湿答答黏糊糊的。再往下，Mycroft的手指在那个入口附近来回地画着圈。  
他身后的男人衣着整齐，他说话的每一口热气都扑到Greg的颈间，让他忍不住瑟缩，忍不住要更多。  
Mycroft把润滑液均匀地涂在手指上。他的手指那么修长，他的动作那么慢，他的神情那么专注，就好像这是这个世界上唯一值得他用心去做的事情一样。  
Greg在他腿上不安地扭动着。他忍受不了Mycroft的慢慢吞吞，他一只手紧紧抓着Mycroft的大腿好支撑住自己，另一只手热切地抓住了Mycroft的手腕，带着那只涂满润滑液的手往自己身下去。  
他的呼吸灼热而粗重，他仰着头舔舐着Mycroft的脖子，毫无章法地吮吸着对方微咸的肌肤，直到Mycroft发出了满足的声音。  
“抬高一点，Gregory。”Mycroft一边揉着他的屁股，一边观察着玻璃上的倒影，怀里的人发出了抗议的哼哼声，他不轻不重地啪一声打在了对方的屁股上，“抬高，让Sherlock看得清楚一点，让他看看你是怎么被手指操的。或者是，你放弃救Sherlock了，亲爱的？”  
救Sherlock。  
没错。  
他还要救Sherlock。他可以救Sherlock。他可以一边被Mycroft操一边救Sherlock。  
真好。  
尽管左腿很疼，Greg还是根据Mycroft的要求把身体折到一个他根本没想过的角度。  
“看。”Mycroft耳语，“每次你就是这样吞掉我的手指的。”  
玻璃的倒影中，Greg看着Mycroft的手指进入他的身体。  
他感觉着那手指缓慢地进出。  
他看着那手指缓慢地律动。  
浑身的血液仿佛都涌到那里，他听到自己心脏有力的跳动声，在他耳边。  
他看到手指在旋转。  
他感觉到手指在他体内搅动。  
他听到那润滑液被搅动时的声音。  
“然后，我会放入第二根。”Mycroft说着，两根手指几乎毫无阻碍地进入了他的身体，“就像这样。”  
“足够了，Mycroft。”Greg哼哼唧唧地说，“那里已经足够柔软了，给我点别的。”  
“喔？比如？”  
“比如你又粗又长的老二。”Greg不自觉地吞了一口口水，“我喜欢它在我里面，它把我塞得那么满……”  
“那你不喜欢我的手指？很多人都夸过我的手，他们说我的手指修长漂亮。”  
“你的手指太细了。”Greg咯咯笑了，他用一只手撑住自己，另一只手胡乱地朝后抓。  
“耐心，亲爱的。”接着，Mycroft像是演示操作一样，缓慢地进出和扩张着，无论Greg如何催促和哀求，他就是不肯加快速度。  
“你在想什么，亲爱的弟弟？”把第三根手指也塞到Greg身体里的时候，Mycroft忽然问，“在你的幻想里，哪一部分属于你？我的手指？还是他的洞？”  
“闭嘴。”这一次，Sherlock的声音有些沙哑。  
“你那里有部手机。你知道密码的，Sherlock。解锁。里面只有一个应用。打开它。”  
“这是什么？”  
“简单来说，是一个遥控器。”  
“遥控什么？”  
“这个。”Mycroft把那东西放在手心上。  
那是一个跳蛋。  
Greg舔了舔嘴唇。  
“给我。”他说，“我已经够湿了，什么都可以放进去，我保证，什么都行。”  
“我知道。”Mycroft说，“但是我们得问问小Sherly怎么说。”  
“Sherlock……”Greg望着那块只有他和Mycroft倒影的玻璃，“让你他妈的哥哥把这个该死的跳蛋他妈的塞进来。”  
“如果不？”  
你的小奶狗呲着没什么劲儿的乳牙准备咬你一口。  
“那我就把它抢到手然后塞进去，”Greg在Mycroft怀里换了一个姿势，“然后我会把我自己操哭，操得我不用碰老二都能射出来，操到灵魂都飞上天，而你和你那没用的废物哥哥只能在旁边看着。”  
玻璃倒影中，Greg看到Mycroft挑了挑眉毛。  
“我得承认，这种时候被说成是废物的感觉不太好。如果要问我的建议的话，Sherlock，你还是把这玩意儿给他。他真的能干出他说的那些事情，我可以作证。”  
Mycroft手中的跳蛋忽然震动了一下。  
“震了吗？”  
“就是这样，亲爱的弟弟。”  
“放进去。”  
Sherlock的命令简洁有力。  
Mycroft的实施迅速有效。  
Greg深深地吸了一口气。他看着，并且感觉着那个跳蛋一点一点进入他的身体。  
当跳蛋完全没入的时候，他忽然听到了Sherlock的声音。  
“拿出来。”  
“为什么——”他抗议，但是在他能阻止Mycroft之前，Mycroft就迅速地执行了他弟弟的命令。  
啵的一声。跳蛋被完全拿出来了。  
“放进去。”Sherlock又命令道。  
“这一次我会很慢很慢。”Mycroft说，“看仔细。”  
确实是难以令人忍受的慢。  
每一厘米、甚至是每一毫米的进入都是那么清晰。  
Greg往前迎合着。但是他往前一点，Mycroft就往后退一点。  
他永远得不到。除非Mycroft想给他。  
“你他妈的……混蛋……”Greg侧着头，一口咬上了Mycroft的脖子。  
“这很美，不是吗？”Mycroft揉着他的头发，盯着玻璃上的倒影。  
终于，那个跳蛋再一次地完全进入了他的体内。  
“拿出来。”  
天杀的Sherlock似乎沉迷这个进进出出的游戏。完全放进去，然后再拿出来。这个进进出出的小游戏重复了整整五次。  
在Greg的咒骂、哀求和喘息中，跳蛋终于安安稳稳地在他的体内了。  
他满足地长叹了一声。  
然而，还没怎么享受这种充盈感，跳蛋马上开始了震动。  
一开始，是一种试探的节奏。就好像好奇的操作者在琢磨这玩意儿是怎么用的似的。  
“快一点。”Greg说。  
Mycroft经验老到，跳蛋进去的位置刚刚好，就在前列腺的附近，只要一震动就可以碰到。  
就不能他妈的给他一个痛快？  
这个该死的小混蛋。  
他费尽一切想来救他。  
看看他怎么对待自己的救命恩人。  
马上，就像是明白他内心的想法似的，跳蛋开始以一种不规律的、极快的速度震动。  
终于他妈的开窍了。这是Greg唯一的想法。  
那种不可言传的甜美感觉从他的尾椎骨扩散开来。  
他本能地伸手握住自己的阴茎。另一只手握住了他的手。  
那只手掌握着节奏。  
跳蛋有自己的节奏。  
而他只要窝在Mycroft怀里，窝在他深爱的男人的怀里，舒服安稳地挨操就可以了。  
他听到自己的叫声。粗粝、沙哑。但是他知道，听的人就爱这个。这里没有别人。他索性不再压抑什么，想到什么就喊什么。  
鬼知道他说了什么。  
他的眼前渐渐模糊。血液一定在逆流。  
他的头脑逐渐空白。  
震动没有停。  
那只手没有停。  
他知道自己坚持不了多久了。  
他的手摸索着，他捉到了另一只手。  
他紧紧抓住那只手。  
在一个呼吸停顿的瞬间，他终于得到了他渴望的东西。  
一切都太美好了。  
他一定是哭了出来，否则怎么会有柔软的舌头在他的眼角舔舐？  
但是他无法思考。  
有人好像在他耳边说什么。但是他不想听。  
这次强烈的高潮像是带走他全身的力气。  
他的疲惫、他的不安。  
一切都没有了。  
留下的只有满足和安宁。  
体内的震动停止了。  
他模糊地向前看去。  
玻璃里的人是他吗？  
这不重要。  
他看到那盆水仙花。翠绿色的茎叶舒展着。  
仿佛有什么画面出现在他脑海里。  
清晨、阳光、一个小小的院落。  
一只大狗蹲坐在藤椅旁。  
两只猫悠闲地穿梭在花盆间。  
“水仙花会让猫中毒。”他靠在那个温暖的怀抱里，喃喃地说。  
他忽然想起那盆水仙的品种。  
阿瓦隆。安宁、美好的沉睡之所。  
“我想睡一会儿。”他口齿不清地说。  
“你累了。”有个声音温柔地在他耳边说，“好好休息。”


	12. 12

Mycroft坐在那里听着。  
在睡梦中，Greg一直含混地说着梦话，还喊着Sherlock的名字。  
Greg无意识地扭动着，受伤的左腿偶尔抽搐几下，让梦呓中混杂着呻吟。  
Mycroft坐在床边，看着Greg。  
过了一会儿，他握住了Greg的手，轻轻地吻了吻Greg的指尖。  
他抬头，看向那方玻璃墙。  
Mycroft露出一个微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文虽然粗糙，但是前前后后写了大概一个月。写完的感想是，我是真的不适合写黑化【  
> 最想写的两个画面没写进来我很难过，一个是探长看到小夏，拖着一条腿挪过去，用手指轻轻抚摸他的脸。（这个版本里小夏是看不到的）阿麦在门口心满意足地看着这两个人。  
> 另一个是探长的手按在玻璃上，小夏看到了把手也按在了那里（这个版本小夏能动）。  
> 但是最后这两个画面都被我舍弃了。所以……唉。


End file.
